


Trophy

by Pink__Ink



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink__Ink/pseuds/Pink__Ink
Summary: 像所有的战争一样，战胜者征服占有，尽情享受着他的战利品。





	Trophy

Thanos坐在泰坦星中心的王座上，而没有穿着那套钢铁盔甲——确切来说是一丝不挂的Tony Stark被他完全抱在怀中。像所有的战争一样，战胜者征服占有，尽情享受着他的战利品。  
Tony那头柔软而微蜷的褐色短发完全被汗水浸透了，湿漉漉地蹭着Thanos的下巴。Thanos的手托在Tony大腿下， 将他的双腿完全掰开来容纳自己的尺寸，但无论如何那都逼近了人类所能承受范围的极限，令Tony眼底蒙着一层泛着情欲与艰忍的红， 上面覆盖着一层闪亮的水光，像他身体的其他部位一样。  
他的双手被铐在身后，两个圆环几乎嵌进他手腕，就算它们不是紧紧相连，夹在Thanos的肚子与他的后背之间也不剩什么挣扎的空间了，他的双腿也被Thanos亲自钳住，固定在这种奇特而羞耻的姿势上，整个人都被钉在Thanos的那根阴茎上，当然他可以自由活动他的腰，让Thanos埋在自己体内的东西戳得更浅一些，但这几乎没什么效果，因为他找不到其他借力点来支撑自己的身体，不得不向重力屈服。眼下他唯一能做到的就是尽力维持现在的姿势，避免角度的变化让阴茎进得更深，他不确定自己能否吞下更多了。  
Thanos开始觉得抱着一个不会动的人有些无聊了，为了增加趣味，他抽出了那只带着无限手套的手，抚上了Tony的头，为了给手掌的厚度留出空间，Tony被迫微微低着头，而很快这轻微的低头就被人生生摁了下去，视线正对着自己糟糕的身下，“好好看看你自己。” Thanos用带调笑意味的声调说。只看一眼也足够令他胆战心惊了：他的勃起在空中颤颤巍巍悬着，早已涨大却被勒在根部的环死死扣住，几滴液体艰难地冲破阻碍从顶端淌出来，又一点点沿着它滑下去，和交合处流下的淫液汇成一股，争先恐后地向地上流去。这些液体涂满了他的大腿，令潮红的皮肤充满了情色意味，像是对天下发出昭告，他身体的反应刺痛了他的双眼——以及苟延残喘的自尊心，他自欺欺人地闭起双眼仿佛这就能让眼前的画面不复存在，而Thanos却残酷到连他最后一点幻想都要剥夺，“睁开眼睛，否则我会直接把画面放进你大脑里面。”  
Thanos确实也这么做了，画面通过紧贴着他后脑的无限宝石传入他的脑海，不由分说地在他闭上眼后的黑暗中放映，然而呈现的却不是眼前的景象。那是阿富汗的漫天风沙、西伯利亚一望无际的雪原，并肩作战的伙伴转眼化为乌有……那些他宁可死都不愿意再经历一次的噩梦，在一刹那间涌入他脑海，他挣扎着睁开了眼，所有的画面在日光中消散无影，只留下心悸未停，而眼前的一片破败与狼藉还等着他去消受。他被折磨到麻木的神经钝钝的痛着，一点一点终于磨出了他的眼泪，随着眨眼的动作落下，消失不见，接着更多的泪水涌出来，而他竟为此感到庆幸，他那完全被泪水模糊了的视线终于不用再看到自己淫浪的模样，只可惜他其他的感官因此更加清晰敏锐，忠诚地将他所遭受的痛苦传达给他，Thanos开始在他后穴中冲撞，重重压过几乎完全被撑开的肠壁上的敏感点，最终捅上了他的前列腺，其实根本不需要Thanos费力反复撞击那个地方，他已经时时刻刻都准备好了要在下一秒高潮，全身上下的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着要释放，但那个通道却被紧紧束缚着，欲求不得地感觉放大着他每一秒钟的痛苦。  
Tony只想要尽快结束这场酷刑，他尝试着抬起落下他的腰来配合Thanos的进出，收缩肠壁让它们更服帖地裹紧插在里面的阴茎，他努力着唤醒那些他过往人生中的性爱技巧，但他从未想过自己有天会把它们用于尽快结束一场性爱。他也许应该记得这些取悦别人的方法只会让性事更绵长，只是此刻支离破碎的意识让他差不多失去了理性思考的能力，他觉得自己快要被涨破了，无论是前面还是后面，一秒钟都漫长到无法忍受，而Thanos似乎全然未察觉。操，Thanos肯定知道自己有多痛苦，Tony想，这简直正如他所愿不是吗。尽管如此，Tony还是想要想个办法让自己少受点折磨，他早已逼近了忍受的极限。  
“求我。”Thanos这时开了口，一只手已经握住了那个禁锢着Tony的金属环，随时都可以卸下它，让Tony得到他想要的。  
Tony试图调动他的语言系统，尝试了几次才勉强拼凑出一个完整的句子，一是因为他的嗓子已经叫喊到沙哑了，另一方面则是因为，要他刨去刻薄讽刺说话实在是太难了，尽管他努力过了，说出口的也只是一个语气尽量平淡的陈述句，而这显然不足够让Thanos满意，只换来Thanos握紧的手，那比金属环还要紧，简直像是直接捏在Tony脖颈上，下一秒就会让Tony窒息。这时Tony才意识到自己的挣扎是有多么徒劳，而顺从才能得到他的渴求。  
“我…”Tony钝了钝，剩下的其他话便全都说了出来，那些他从来没有说过的最低微的请求，下流的字眼挂搜着他最后一丝廉耻心，最后全都被他从嘴里吐出，抛在地上，异常的流利。  
Thanos由此确认Tony已经接近崩溃，满意地一把扯下了卡在他根部的金属环，他射了出来，微凉的精液落在滚烫的皮肤上。  
得到释放的一瞬间他的意识也得到了一瞬的空白，但很快就同肠道一起被身后的人填满。他以为他体内已经塞不下任何东西了，可Thanos射在里面的精液好像又把那里扩张了一倍，前所未有的饱胀把他的痛苦与快感都带上一个新的高峰，以至于他怀疑自己马上就会再次高潮。经历了第一次乞求，第二次就会容易得多，他连刻意控制都不用，断断续续吐出一连串词句求Thanos从自己身体里退出来，而Thanos的同意却让他陷入更深的恐慌中，Thanos当然不可能这么轻易地放过他，除非是想到了什么更好的办法来折磨他。  
正如他所料地，Thanos一边向外缓缓地抽出，重新碾过那些敏感之处，一边对着他耳语道：“我留在你体内的东西你得给我好好夹住，如果你做不到，我会帮你做到的——比如塞点什么东西进去，除了我操你的时候我会帮你拿出来，其他的时候恐怕你得一直带着它们了。”  
话音刚落时Thanos就完全从Tony体内抽了出来，Tony慌乱地加紧了后穴，用他剩下的全部力气将它封死，Thanos灌满他肠道的精液让他不至于感到空虚，而这想法却令他感到一阵耻辱，一旦他被情欲完全占据的意识得到一点清醒，他那早些时候被自己丢弃的廉耻与自尊就又重新涌上来，幸好Thanos并没有给他太多可供胡思乱想的空闲时间，他双脚刚刚落到地上，就被人强行转过了身，摁到地上跪在了对方两腿之间。Thanos抓着他的头发让他把头转向正确的方向，让他看到Thanos大腿上一片扎眼的的白色痕迹，“看看你都做了什么，小猫。”Thanos把他的头又向前压了压，绑在身后的双臂让他难以控制住身体的平衡，差一点就要倒在Thanos身上。  
Thanos显然又有些不耐烦了，“你真该学学怎么当一个好宠物。自己弄脏的就要自己弄干净，懂吗？”Tony艰难地向前蹭了蹭膝盖，认命般地伸出舌头舔了上去。天才灵巧的舌头尽可能轻柔地滑过Thanos的大腿，寄望于泰坦星人粗糙的皮肤不会因此受到刺激，从而引发新一轮的性欲。同时他小心翼翼地避开Thanos胯间的庞然大物，他抬起头看了看Thanos，从对方的表情判断自己是否还要再经受一遍折磨，他得到了一个令人稍微安心的判断和发根的一阵疼痛，Thanos粗暴地抓住他的头发，把他的脸摁了下去，语气却温柔：“专心点。”  
泰坦星人高大的身躯使得Tony必须挺直腰背才能够到王座上的灭霸，夹住体内的精液因此变得更加困难。Tony把舔下来的，自己的精液含在口中，等他微微张开的喉咙也被填满后他意识到自己必须把它们咽下去，这很难，他不得不分散出一部分精力来强忍住恶心，这样做的后果是一小股精液从他的身后滑了出来。意识到缓缓在腿上流动的黏液是什么之后，Tony的身子明显僵硬了一下，Thanos当然捕捉到了他的异常也明白发什么了什么，但故意等到他将最后一块白色舔得干干净净后，才把他捞起来放在自己身上。他并拢双腿，跪在Thanos大腿上，假借顺从的名义抬高了屁股，让里面含着的液体向更深处流去而不是向外流，Thanos一只胳膊垫在他身前以防他的脸被埋住，另一只手却在把那条白痕细细抹开，颇有乐趣地体验着人类在他怀里的无所适从。“这是什么？”他明知故问。  
Tony在那句“这他妈是你射的东西。”冲出喉咙之前死死地闭上了嘴，还未褪去的痛让他长了记性，不敢再惹怒Thanos分毫。说点好听的，Tony对自己说，你能做到的，因此最后他只呜咽出一句“对不起，我…我错了。”Thanos追问他错在哪里，他把眼皮也合了起来，徒留睫毛颤抖，低声说：“我应该好好含着你给我的东西的，我不应该让它们流出来…”  
“你确实不够听话，”Thanos把那只手向上移了移，贴着Tony的臀缝摩擦了几个来回，“但是你道歉了，我会给你一次机会，不过你还得受一点惩罚，这样才能让你记住，不是吗。”  
接着Thanos抬起了手又很快落下，在Tony臀上打了一巴掌，他并没有用太大的力气，但足够让他怀里的人类颤抖起来了，他却并未因此迟缓一点，巴掌连接不断地落下，力度一点点加重的同时也一点点逼近中间那条缝隙，这让Tony夹紧屁股变得异常困难，只要用力就会使得遭到摧残的肌肉更加疼痛，况且那不断的刺激裹挟了他的全部感官，让他根本无法集中精力。  
他就这样努力着与身体反应做抗争，一旦穴口稍稍松开他就颤抖着夹紧双腿，收缩臀肉，让那个小口重新闭紧，填满他肚子的液体随着他摇晃的动作在体内滚来滚去，像钟摆一样记时，只是他怎么也说不出来，到底过了多久。  
等到Thanos满意地告诉他惩罚结束，他可以为自己良好的表现得到一点奖励时，他已经没有多余的精力去思考Thanos指什么意思了。直到Thanos把他抱起的时候他才重新开始惊慌失措，像被捏着后颈拎起来的一只小猫，Thanos把他在空中翻了半圈之后猛得把他按在自己阴茎上，他那原本就饱受疼痛而无力再绷紧的后穴一下子被完全撑开，精液从缝隙中溢出，随着Thanos的深入而源源不断地向外涌出，被身体深处捂热的液体在他的皮肤上留下一道道灼热的痕迹。  
Thanos借着那些液体的润滑轻易操进那还保持着湿软的肠道，那是他先前被完全操透的最好证明，也是为下一次做好的准备。Tony由腿到脚背都绷直了，这突如其来的贯穿让他失神失声，完全叫喊不出来，只有沉重的喘息和淫靡的水声在他耳际回荡，Thanos整个捅进最深处的时候他觉得自己已经被穿透了，被从中间撕裂，而他垂下眼，看到那仍在不断顺着大腿向下流的白浊中已经混进了缕缕血丝。他从来不惧怕流血，此刻却为肠壁撕裂所流出的血而啜泣着，恍惚间觉得Thanos会一直操他直到那些混合液体风干在他腿上，再被新的液体覆盖住，如此循环往复，永无止境。


End file.
